A Bump in the Road
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: Heather just wanted to please her parents by following in her sister's footsteps, get a job, a well-paid husband and have 2 polite kids. Alejandro wanted to go to college, get a job and live a happy single life away from his family. But both of the teens may have to change their plans when a bump in the road occurs. Rated T for swearing and sexual referances in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first time trying to write a proper relationship story, so I'm sorry if it seems like a rookie wrote it, because I'm a rookie and... Well... I WROTE IT! ;)**

**I'm also sorry if the updates are short and irregular because... Believe it or not, this soon-to-be pink haired pixie has a life outside of FanFiction... It's called YouTube... And let's face it, you can't just watch ONE PewDiePie video and not be tempted to watch another. (In other words... I get distracted VERY easily)**

**Although, if you guys like this story, review and push me to write chapters then it will probably get a lot better! ;)**

**This chapter is VERY short for the reason that it's a tester chapter, you like it, you tell me to write more, you don't, you demand it be taken down immediately.**

**I don't own Total Drama- if I did then why would I be on FanFiction?**

* * *

**Bump in the Road- Chapter 1**

There it was. That little pink positive sign every foolish teenage girl dreaded to see. I sighed and threw down the little pink plastic rod in frustration. This couldn't be happening to me, not now! Not because of... Him.

After our Total Drama contracts finally ended, we all went our separate ways, a couple of months ago everyone met up to celebrate a year of freedom... But one thing led to another and... Well I guess you get the rest of it.

It was his fault in the first place with his glowing green eyes and his devious smirk and his... Seductive Latino voice- SNAP OUT OF IT HEATHER!

I want to hit myself for falling for him in the first place, I shouldn't have let my guard down. I'm 18 now! That's basically an adult, but this little incident clearly proves that within me is still a dumb little child who should have known better.

Taking in another breath, I stood up off of the toilet lid and looked around the bathroom, trying to think of ways to get around this problem, the majority either included razors, bleach, alcohol or cigarettes. All of these concepts however were things I would never have the guts to go through with. After that, I quickly picked up the little white stick of evil and disposed of it so as my parents would be none the wiser, I couldn't risk them finding out until it was absolutely necessary.


	2. Minutex Meeting

**You guys seem to like this story so... Here it is! Another chapter! It's slightly longer than the last one. I've got a few ideas bubbling around in this little head if mine (that is now covered with pink hair! Woo... Sorry... Back to the Authors Note now...) that I just randomly write down and... Voila! It turns into a chapter. So, this story is not planned out in any way whatsoever! So all the surprises for you are also for me so... Yeah...**

**I don't own Total Drama, if I did then there would be a lot more blood and death MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

**A Bump in the Road- Chapter 2**

7. That's the amount of messages I left on his phone. The very thought that I'm carrying a product of that night inside of me at this very moment sickened me. I couldn't even bring it to myself to actually use his name. I was pacing up and down my living room, trying to distract myself. Tacky cartoon sound effects were blasting out of the TV and my younger brother Jacob was lounging on the sofa, soaking in all of the crap that rots children's brains as though it were valuable information.

I heard the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons start to play and I picked up my phone, pressing the little green button as I did so.

"Hello." I mumbled into it.

_"Really Heather? Did you have to leave that many messages?_" He sounded slightly smug, as if he enjoyed the fact that I was paying attention to him for once.

"Yes. I have something... Important to tell you..."

"_Oh god._" He then swore in Spanish. "_What STD's have you given me_?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled through the line. "I DON'T HAVE ANY S-" I lowered my voice as my painfully annoying younger brother was still in the room, staring at me with his devious beady eyes and if I even suggested anything to do with things that my parents had 'banned' me from, he'd be all over it and I would be blackmailed for the rest of my life. "Uh... I don't have any... Stamps... I'm not a post office..." I muttered, he clearly seemed to catch onto what was happening pretty quickly.

"_I'll meet you outside Minutex in 10 minutes and we can talk then_." After that he just hung up. Minutex was a little Café that I could easily walk to in 5 minutes as it was fairly close to my house, however from what I've heard, it would have been at least a half an hour for Alejandro to walk there. This little fact made me slightly worried. What if he drives there with a bunch of his mates and humiliates me? What if he's already there on a date? Thousands more of these little ideas bubbled around my head, torturing me from the inside. About 3 minutes passed before I realised that if I didn't start walking now then I might risk being late, so I grabbed my coat off of the corner of the banister while simultaneously opening a cupboard door with my feet. I knocked my sandals out of the cupboard and slid them onto my bare feet in a quick action that allowed me to put my coat on while doing so. Despite the fact that it was the middle of December, I insisted on wearing my usual outfit of shorts and a vest top that revealed the majority of my stomach. Shit! My stomach! It was going to get all fat and puffy and ugly!

I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand.

"I'm going out." I announced to no one in particular and started to open the door.

"Ooh! You gonna go buy some stamps with your boyfriend?" Jacob teased, he had that painfully adorable little smirk on his face and I couldn't bring myself to hit him round the head like I would have done if anyone else had said it.

"Ew! No! He's not my boyfriend and never will be!" And with that, I slipped out of the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Once I was outside, I pulled a pair of gloves out of my pocket and slid them onto my already ice cold hands. Winter was probably my favourite season, something about the trees struggling to hold the weight after it had been snowing, the way your breath forms little clouds as it comes out of your nose and mouth then disappears, Jacob trying to impersonate Bridgette in Total Drama World Tour and just ending up getting his tongue stuck to a lamppost.

I started to walk down the road, the fresh snow below my feet making the tiny little crunching noise that I adore. As I was walking I saw a mother with 3 children, one girl around about 14, the same age as Jacob, who was busy text someone and complaining about some party, a little boy about the age of 5 who was claiming that he was starving and refusing to walk, and a newborn baby crying it's eyes out. I couldn't help but wonder where the father was, and then it hit me. What if that was what my life would turn out to be? My parents might force me to marry Alejandro who just spends all day down the bar complaining about how I never have sex with him anymore, me stuck looking after out 10 ungrateful kids and we're all almost on the brink of starvation. I wanted to collapse right there and cry. But I'm 18. I'm a big girl now, I don't need to go crying to Mama every time I get into trouble.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from flooding out of my eyes. After regaining my pride, I carried on walking, not even looking up when the hobo that lives in the alleyway down the road from Minutex wolf whistled at me.

By the time I got to the meeting point, he was already there.

"Shit Heather! It's the middle of winter and you look like your about to go to the beach!" He rolled his eyes at my scowl as he finished locking his bike up to a lamppost, that was probably the reason he got here so fast, he took his bike. He himself was wearing the same thing he wore in World Tour, so he couldn't exactly talk, at least I had a coat on! "And you look a bit bloated, have you been eating fatty foods a lot recently?" By know, I was really struggling to hold back my tears. If he noticed that I already looked slightly larger than I usually do, how long would it be until my family did.

I shrugged in reply and looked up at him, worried that he'll tease me for being so pathetic. I was surprised to see what looked like genuine concern on his face.

"Come on, let's go inside. It'll be warmer." He sighed, I followed him through the door into the restaurant. Minutex was designed to look like it had been stuck in the 80s, the walls were painted a bright neon green that made me want to throw up and the floor was in a black and white checkerboard pattern that did not match whatsoever.

He dragged me over to one of the tables and we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. I guess it's time to start using his name now rather than 'he'.

"Would you like anything?" Alejandro asked. Yup. If you hadn't guessed it the dumbass that got me knocked up was the one and only Alejandro Burromuerto. I grabbed the menu off the edge of the table and nodded, so he called the waiter over.

"I'll have 2 double cheeseburgers, both with plates of chips and... gravy please." I closed the menu again and looked up at the two males who had very confused faces. After a few seconds, Alejandro shrugged at the waiter who mumbled: 'I guess that can be arranged.' before walking off.

"What was so important that you talked to me about?" He then questioned, I couldn't tell whether he was amused or concerned. Probably a mixture of both.

"I... Well... Um..." I stuttered, I didn't realise how nervous I was, I was too busy worrying about how to tell my parents to think about how I was going to tell the actual father of the thing growing inside of me.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He sighed, obviously just wanting to get this over with. I took in a very deep breath."

"I might... Uh... Possibly be... Pregnant?"

* * *

**Well... That was fun! They'll be another chapter up possibly in a few days.**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, my stomach has been growling since the sixth sentence!**

**Special thanks to Followers/Favouriters/Reviews:**

FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX

Miss. KooKies

Torie Rilistkrytcat


	3. Unlikely Friends

**Whoop! Sorry this took so long! I'm actually at my dad's house for a few days and he has no bloody wi-fi connection! This pink pixie was very cross... Grrrrr!**

**But I'm hoping this chapter is long enough to make up for the wait (I've written up to the '"No!' so far so... Not much)... Well... Uuuh... Enjoy?**

**I don't own Total Drama... Yet... *que horror music and evil laugh*.**

* * *

**A Bump in the Road- Chapter 3**

I'm pretty sure if Alejandro had been drinking something, it would have made an amazing spit-take.

"H-how?" He managed to spit out, his eyes wide with fear, my own I rolled.

"Well... When a boy and girl love one another, or in our case were very VERY drunk-" I started, my voice dripping with about as much sarcasm as Noah's usually is.

"I know HOW it's just... How..." He shook his head, unable to process the chunk of deadly information I had just given him. We sat in cold, dead silence until my food arrived.

"So what are we going to do?" Alejandro questioned me quietly, I just shrugged in reply.

"I've looked into it, and if your willing to pay at least half, it's not that much to get an abortion..." I told him, my mouth full of cheeseburger.

"WHAT?!" He slammed his hands on the table, outraged.

"Fine! I'll pay for it!" I sighed, getting pretty pissed off myself by now, however that may have been mostly due to hormones. I started to take another bite of my second cheeseburger, but Alejandro rudely knocked it out of my hand.

"No! I refuse to let any child of mine be killed before it even has the chance... I-it is mine right?" He added the last part on quietly, as though he wasn't sure if he would be glad that it was or just be depressed.

"What kind of slut do you take me for?! Of course it's yours!" I almost yelled, by now we had gotten a fair amount of confused and disgusted looks from the people surrounding us, they had clearly been listening into our conversation.

"Sorry it's just..." He shook his head and sighed before resting his face in his hands. I ate the rest of my meal in silence and watched him slowly break down more and more as I took each bite. Once I have finished, the waiter took away my empty plates and placed down a little white slip of paper.

"So what do you want to do about... This?" I rested my hands on my stomach and looked up at Alejandro.

"I-I don't know..." He admitted. "I have to think about this..." And with that, he stood up and left... leaving me alone... with the cheque...

* * *

I was alone for a whole month. I'd left millions of messages on his phone, begging him to call me back so we could talk about this. I was even tempted to go to his house to try and reason with him. By now I was seriously considering getting an abortion, my parents were starting to notice and had put me on a diet, so it wasn't long until they added 2 and 2 together and figure out what was happening. I really needed help, and if Alejandro wasn't going to be an option, I'd have to find someone else.

* * *

I nervously knocked on the door of the only other person from Total Drama who's house was within walking distance. I only knew the house because admittedly, I had TPed it and threw my fair share of rotten eggs, one of which was incredibly foul and broke in my hand before I got the chance to throw it. Even the very memory of that pungent odour made me want to throw up, but that may have also been down to morning sickness.

The door opened and I received a very intimidating glare and what sounded slightly like a growl.

"Listen Gwen! I know we haven't been the best of-" She smaller the door in my face, interrupting me. "-friends..." I muttered before knocking on the door again. She swung it open and snarled at me.

"What do you want Heather?! Have you got any more rotten eggs to throw at me? Or maybe you've gotten a bit braver and you're here to threaten me with a knife?!" Gwen yelled at me. Against my will, a river of tears started to run down my face, smudging my mascara and making me look more pathetic than I already felt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." I sobbed and curled up in a ball on her doormat, leaving her stood there, staring at me in shock. "I-I need y-your help-p..." I felt pathetic asking for help from Gwen of all people, but I guess I could have done worse. She sighed at me and held out her hand to help me up.

"Come on. The neighbours already think I'm a freak, let's not make it any worse." As I stood up, I looked around. The neighbourhood she lived in was so not... Her. It looked as though it were straight out of a movie, every house looked the same and the gardens were well-kept and full of intoxicating flowers, Gwen probably stood out like a sore thumb around here.

She invited me into her house which looked just as perfect as the neighbourhood did, it was as though I had been dragged into an alternate reality where everything was neat and tidy and the families were like those perfect TV families that used to be show on TV when my parents were younger.

"Beat it squirt!" Gwen yelled at a boy who looked around about the same age as Jacob. Maybe me and Gwen did have SOMETHING in common after all, we both had to put up with our annoying younger brothers.

Once he had left, we both sat down and Gwen offered me a tissue to wipe my tears away and blow my nose into.

"God... I feel so pathetic..." I whispered, she snickered at me.

"Yeah, you look it too!" I glared at her, causing her to just smile even more. "Ah! There's the Heather we all know and hate!"

"Yeah... Here I am..." I whispered, all I really wanted to do was curl up into a ball on her sofa and cry myself to sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep ever since I found out about the thing growing inside me as it just gave me nightmares of being thrown out of my house and called an abomination. That I'd end up actually giving birth to the thing in the middle of the street while people walked past me and gave me a look of disgust, that me and the thing would end up starving to death on the streets.

"So why are you here? You must be in some pretty deep shit to have come to me about this." Gwen still hadn't wiped the smug little smirk off of her face, it was like she enjoyed watching me suffer. But who could blame her, I was a complete bitch to her and just about everyone else when we were on Total Drama.

"I have a bit of a problem..." I sniffed, and looked up at her. "I'm pregnant." Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh... Wow... I thought Bridgette would be the first one on the show to say that..." Gwen laughed nervously, now slightly on the edge of her seat. She looked as though she was worried I was going to give birth then and there. "How far along are you?" She then questioned.

"3 months I think..." I muttered and prodded the slowly growing bump that I call my tummy. I had stopped wearing my usual outfit and I now wore an oversized t-shirt that my aunt got me a few weeks ago for Christmas-she could never get my size right- and a pair of baggy jeans. I guess the baggy clothes just made me feel as though I was skinnier.

"Not that I don't probably already know... But who's is it?" She then asked, I felt like I was being interrogated, but I guess it the roles had been swapped, I would be exactly the same.

"Alejandro's..." I broke down with each syllable and before I knew it, Gwen was giving me a comforting hug and I cried my eyes out.

"I'm not surprised... You two did mysteriously disappear during the 'reunion party'!" She laughed and I somehow found myself joining her with that. "You're lucky! You didn't have to watch Owen get drunk and perform our own private strip show! He was in the middle of the dance floor, no clothes on whatsoever yelling: 'I'm gonna shake what my mama gave me!'... It was truly terrifying." Gwen shivered at the very memory.

"I am both relieved and disappointed that I didn't get to see that particular show!" I laughed along with her.

* * *

I didn't end up leaving Gwen's house until 8am the next morning, it was a surprise to both of us that we actually managed to get along. We shared stories about our siblings, like how Gwen once took her brother to the park and there were two people speaking in French, so her little brother thought it would be appropriate to say: 'God! Why don't you just speak in American!' (something that actually happened to a friend of mine).

When I did get home however, I was in for a huge surprise.

"Oooh Heeeaaather!" Jacob called me mockingly from the kitchen. I sighed and threw my coat on the couch.

"What the fuck do you want dumbass?!" I yelled back at him, the only reason I swore was because I knew my parents were staying with my unnaturally perfect older sister Felicity for a week. Felicity was my parent's ideal daughter, she was a doctor, she married a very successful business man and she has 2 incredibly polite and neat children.

"Your boyfriend's here to see yoooouu!" Jacob laughed gleefully, knowing that he had now found something to tease and blackmail me with. I stopped dead as none other than Alejandro walked through the door connecting the kitchen and the living room.

"Listen Heather I-" He started, he was only interrupted because I had taken my shoes off and thrown them at him. Before he had time to carry on with whatever shit his mouth was about to spout out, I ran off upstairs to my bedroom, locking the door as soon as I got in.

Seconds later, there was a knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, whoever it was, I wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

"Heather let me explain! Just open the door!" Alejandro yelled from the other side of the block of dark wood that blocked me from the outside world.

Reluctantly, I slid the metal lock back and opened the door. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face like a waterfall and before he could say anything, I started yelling and shouting at him.

"Okay then. Explain. Explain why you left me in the restaurant last month, explain why you didn't answer my calls, explain why you've finally decided to appear at my door. What else do you want from me?"

* * *

**Well, I back at my mum's house now where there is wi-fi! WOOHOO!**

**Hope you guys all liked this chapter! Would what I've left it on be referred to as a cliff hanger?**

**This chapter isn't as long as I would have hoped it would be, but I hope it's enough to keep you all from murdering me in my sleep! ;)**

**I can't say when the next part will be up but I (think I) can guarantee that it will be up within the next month... Yup... I might possibly be just a little tinsie winsie little bit of a procrastinator.**

**Soooo... What do you guys think is going to happen next? Seriously... I have no clue and it would be appreciated if you guys gave me some ideas to play around with! ;D**

**Uuuh... Follow, Favourite and Review please!**

**_Special thanks to Followers/Favouriters/Reviews_****:**

FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX

Miss. KooKies

Torie Rilistkrytcat

ARadomperson

SLY-Lay'La


End file.
